


Courteous 相敬如宾

by ImcompleteStar



Series: Circus Legend [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Spy - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImcompleteStar/pseuds/ImcompleteStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以工作为重的麦哥和探长在性生活方面的观点不一致，而导致十多年的感情即将破裂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courteous 相敬如宾

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Mycroft/Lestrade、Erik/Charles  
> 出场人物：Sherlock  
> 概要：以工作为重的麦哥和探长在性生活方面的观点不一致，而导致十多年的感情即将破裂。  
> 警告：有非CP间H行为；时间线在地鼠事件前，和主线里Sherlock进入圆场的时间略有矛盾，不过可以忽略。  
> 从属：《圆场传奇》系列

1.

“我无聊，给我个案子。”一头深棕色乱卷发的高个男子站在苏格兰场重案组雷斯垂德探长的办公桌前。就在三十秒前，这名男子刚突破了一群警察的围堵，擅自闯进雷斯垂德的办公室，若不是雷斯垂德探长及时制止，他可能已经被气急败坏的一众警察乱枪射死。

雷斯垂德痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，将双手放在脸上揉搓了一下，抬头看着这名让他为之头疼的男子，“夏洛克，我这里是警察局，不是游乐场，你无聊的话大可以约上你的朋友们，去伦敦之眼上兜一圈。”

“高汶，请动动你可鄙的脑子，我需要的是个刺激的案子，而不是幼稚的观光。而且，我再向你重申一遍，我没有，也并不需要‘朋友’。”

这番话让雷斯垂德大大地叹了口气，然后他拿起手机，“好吧，我相信你哥很乐于知道这个消息，我想他有一大堆的圆场内部事务等着吩咐给你做。”说罢，他作势拨了几个数字。

夏洛克探身一把抢过坐在办公桌后面的雷斯垂德手中的手机，慌乱中还扫掉了他几份文件，“我无聊是我的事情，你没有必要什么事情都通知他。”

雷斯垂德站起来捡起那些掉落的文件，抬头看着比他高出一头的大男孩正将他的手机藏在身后，绷直的身体和赌气般的防范神情，不禁让雷斯垂德有些不忍，低头看了看手中的卷宗，正好是桩几年前的悬案，准备封存。

“多诺万警佐，麻烦你帮我复印一份。”雷斯垂德打开自己的办公室门，靠在门框上，将文件袋递给萨莉·多诺万，多诺万警佐无声地询问了一下屋内的状况，雷斯垂德摆摆手，示意她不用担心。

雷斯垂德回过身来，看着显然已经知道他目的的夏洛克脸上露出得意的神情，狠狠地警告道：“这是最后一次，下不为例。”

“我打发了时间，你得到凶手的名字，如此一举两得的事，为什么要下不为例？”夏洛克歪歪脑袋，一副“我真的想不明白”的表情，让雷斯垂德很想捏捏他的脸。

“如果你继续毫无遮拦地爆出我的下属谁谁又和谁谁睡觉了，谁谁一夜没有回家这种事，我真的有很多办法让你无聊到痛苦而又漫长无边地过完接下来的人生。不过，如果你少些尖酸的嘲讽，不让我和我的属下们时时刻刻都处在尴尬中的话，我下次可以考虑带你去一下现场，而不是看这些陈年档案。”雷斯垂德在十多年的与福尔摩斯家两兄弟的交往中，总结了很多对付这位小福尔摩斯的方法，比如鞭子和糖，就是最为行之有效的方法之一。

“现场？一言为定。”夏洛克眯着眼睛笑的开心，在雷斯垂德的办公室里原地转了一个圈之后开门离开，正巧接过了多诺万警佐复印好的文件，“哦，警佐，你今天的香水味道非常宜人，虽然与你上周的明显不是一个牌子。”

“夏洛克！”雷斯垂德知道他在暗示什么，为了阻止他接下来可能会说出的重磅八卦，他大吼了一声。

“哦！格温，我只是想夸夸她，没有别的意思。”说着，夏洛克已经拿着卷宗的复印件走远了。

多诺万警佐则一脸迷惑地看着雷斯垂德。雷斯垂德冲她挥了挥手，她便帮他关上了房门。

希望这个案子能让夏洛克安生一个礼拜。

**

夏洛克·福尔摩斯比迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯小7岁，据某次床第之欢后的闲谈中，迈克罗夫特对雷斯垂德的叙述看出，二人在幼年时期关系甚好，但由于迈克罗夫特青年时期的一次“失误”，导致夏洛克从此与他疏远，具体是何种“失误”他没有明说，格雷戈·雷斯垂德——对，他的名字是格雷戈，而不是什么高汶、格温、乔治、戈登之类的——小的那位福尔摩斯先生从来记不住他的名——也没有细问。

自那“误会”之后，夏洛克与迈克罗夫特的关系愈发冷僵，迈克罗夫特几次示好都被夏洛克无情地拒绝之后，出于超乎常人的自尊与异常繁忙的工作等原因，迈克罗夫特忽视了他年幼的弟弟一年，而就这一年，差点让这位拥有者超凡智商与卓越观察力的青年，因为过量吸食毒品而丧命。

“失去他，将是英国的损失。”在迈克罗夫特从希腊出差回来，被一个小警察通知到他弟弟正在这位探员的居所内进行保外隔离强制戒毒，并且效果显著这一消息时，他表达了自己的发自内心的感谢和庆幸，而这位高尚的警察先生则做出了如上的回答。

不过一直到现在，被拯救了人生的少年，也没有记住这位警察的名字。

**

“先生，今晚是否回庄园吃饭？”

“迈克罗夫特呢？”

“主人有公务在身，刚刚已经通知了不回来吃饭。”

“哦，那我也不回去了。”雷斯垂德看了一眼桌上堆积如山的公文，决定今晚凑合一顿，以便赶快解决这些积压的恼人文件。

“好的，先生。”杰里米·布莱克是福尔摩斯庄园的管家，偶尔也充当迈克罗夫特的司机。他通常会在下午四点左右确认他的主人和雷斯垂德先生是否归家吃饭，也通常地，他们二人都非常忙碌，一个月才有四五天二人同时在家共进晚餐。

卡洛琳·格林检察官在雷斯垂德即将完成工作之时打来电话，雷斯垂德下意识地看了一下时间：20:16，没想到已经这个时候了，他竟然忘记了吃饭。

“探长。”

“检察官你好。”

“我刚刚从格雷森高督那里出来，看见你还没有走，你吃饭了么？”

“哦，刚好没有，难道格雷森连一顿饭也不舍得请像您这样令人钦佩的女士么？”

“那么你呢？”被雷斯垂德夸奖后，格林女士轻轻笑道，若有似无地邀请着雷斯垂德。

虽然有些不情愿，但是雷斯垂德在接到格林女士的电话时，就已经做好了必须请她吃饭的心理准备，谁让她正是那宗骗取巨额老年人社保基金的检方呢，有时候，为了保障弱势群体能够得到公平和正义，雷斯垂德必须要和某些令人不舒服的人打交道，这位颇为强势，有些咄咄逼人又不讲情面的格林女士就是其中之一。

“不知在下是否有幸与您共进一顿迟来的晚餐呢？”

“那么，我在楼下等你。”

“我马上来。”

雷斯垂德结束了通话之后，下意识地看了一下手机，并没有任何短信或者未接来电，雷斯垂德将手机揣进风衣兜里，离开了办公室。

**

格林女士挑选了一处浪漫的法式餐厅，这让雷斯垂德有些不太自然，这个场景未免有些令人误会，但是既然是他“邀请”的人家，他也没什么好的理由拒绝。

侍者为二人倒好葡萄酒，格林举杯笑笑，雷斯垂德却暗自骂了一声附庸风雅且奢侈浪费——她竟然让一个苏格兰小探长请她到这种地方，她知道这相当于他这个职位的人十分之一个月的工资么？看她轻车熟路的样子，应该是常来这种地方，雷斯垂德暗自记下，如果日后迈克罗夫特需要肃整一下皇家检察院，他会把这个女人的今天的行为告诉迈克罗夫特的。

“亲爱的，你在走神。”格林女士的红酒半杯下肚，有些微醺，半眯着眼睛冲雷斯垂德嗔笑。

“哦，对不起，格林女士，我只是有点累，你也知道，对于重案组的警员，公文写作着实令人难受。”

“叫我卡洛琳。”格林女士举起杯子碰向雷斯垂德的，“你在谦虚，谁不知道你年轻有为。”

雷斯垂德尴尬地笑笑，“职责所在今天不能喝酒，不好意思。”他可不想和这位出了名难缠又自视甚高的女人有太多的接触，请她吃饭也不过是被架在了那里不得已而为之。

饭毕，雷斯垂德出于礼貌，送格林女士回家，走在去取车的路上，格林女士突然把雷斯垂德压在了别人的车上，狠狠吻住，吓了雷斯垂德一跳，下意识地推开她，没想到被她咬破了嘴唇。

“格林女士。”雷斯垂德此时已经掩饰不住脸上的不悦，从兜里抽出手绢擦拭自己的嘴唇。

“哼。”格林女士被推开后觉得雷斯垂德不识好歹，恨恨地瞪了他一眼，踩着高跟鞋离开了。

雷斯垂德很想把她逮回来拷在车里控告她袭警，但是他不能这样做，于是他非常的不爽，回家的路上油门踩得很重，车开进福尔摩斯庄园的时候，他还故意撞上了路中央的喷泉护栏。

“该死的饥渴老处女。”雷斯垂德的侧脸撞上气囊的时候狠狠地咒骂了一句。

杰里米跑了出来，看到是雷斯垂德，立刻走上前将他从气囊后面拖出来，“先生，你没事吧。”看到雷斯垂德嘴唇被撞破，急忙将他扶了出来，“我叫医生过来。”

“不用了，我没撞到头，就是嘴唇破了，我没事。”雷斯垂德微微笑了笑，轻轻推开杰里米，走上楼，听见迈克罗夫特的房间有些异响，推开门，看见迈克罗夫特仰靠在床头，腿间挤着一个小青年，正埋首撅着屁股，卖力地吮吸着迈克罗夫特，发出啧啧的水声。

雷斯垂德本就不爽，抱着胸靠在门框上，盯着迈克罗夫特伸进青年股间的手指。

“回来了？”迈克罗夫特意乱情迷的脸，在明明灭灭的灯光下有些看不清楚。

雷斯垂德冷哼了一声，“小心点别弄上印子，别让安西娅发疯。”

小青年没想到会有人看到，吓得身子抖了一抖，雷斯垂德想了一下，然后进来，拿过床头放着的保险套，撸了自己几下，走到小青年身后，直接插入了他，狠狠地抽送着，发泄着刚才在停车场的不满，撞得小青年哀嚎连连，差点把迈克罗夫特的命根咬掉。

“怎么了？”迈克罗夫特手指摸上雷斯垂德的嘴唇问他。

雷斯垂德瞪了他一眼看向窗外，闷闷地说道，“进院子的时候拐弯拐小了，撞到你的海神了。”

迈克罗夫特定定地看着雷斯垂德，没有说话。

半天射不出来，雷斯垂德郁闷地退了出来，提上裤子，回到自己的房间，滑进浴缸。

 

2.

雷斯垂德靠在浴缸里，回想着一天的工作是否还有遗漏，想到那个卷宗，他决定明天下班后，去蒙塔古街看看那个恼人却让人不禁担心的孩子。

迈克罗夫特端着一杯脱脂热牛奶进来，递给雷斯垂德。雷斯垂德接了，手中的泡泡顺着玻璃杯缓缓滴下。迈克罗夫特把雷斯垂德的短发撩至耳后，轻轻亲在他的耳朵上，另一只手的大拇指拂过他还未愈合的嘴唇，然后一路向下。

雷斯垂德胸口处原先有个拴起来当做挂坠的戒指，可是一年多前就已经不见了，他说是办案的时候和凶徒搏斗，不知道掉在了哪里，也没有去管迈克罗夫特到底相信了没有。

迈克罗夫特自然不信，他知道雷斯垂德了解那个戒指是特别订制的而且是一对，但他也同样知道雷斯垂德不再戴了的原因：虽然雷斯垂德嘴上不说，但只要他不好受，他就想让迈克罗夫特更不舒服。

“心情不好？”

“嗯……”雷斯垂德本来就一肚子火，现在全都随着迈克罗夫特的手被点燃起来。雷斯垂德示意迈克罗夫特拿走牛奶杯，然后双手搂上他的脖子，迈克罗夫特就势狠狠地吻上他的嘴。

被碰到伤口的雷斯垂德“嘶”了一声推开他，“你就不能轻点？”

“说，是谁？”迈克罗夫特舔着雷斯垂德又被撞出血的嘴唇，同时手握住雷斯垂德的阴茎，用折磨般的频率缓慢地上下撸动。

“要你管！”雷斯垂德一使劲，将迈克罗夫特带进浴缸，水一下子溢出来好多。

迈克罗夫特放开了雷斯垂德的嘴唇，啃上他的脖子和战栗的乳头，雷斯垂德仰着头不想动，只享受着迈克罗夫特的伺候。

雷斯垂德突然感觉到迈克罗夫特想要把他翻过去，警惕地睁开眼睛，“你要干什么？”

迈克罗夫特恶狠狠地盯着他，放在雷斯垂德腰际上的手用劲不小，雷斯垂德突然冷笑了一下，反手将迈克罗夫特手腕翻下，向外扭在一旁，“怎么？你的小探员没让你满足？”

“闭嘴。”迈克罗夫特拍开雷斯垂德的手，站起来将他捞出浴缸，带到床上。

“该我了，不然你就去找你的小探员。”雷斯垂德被迈克罗夫扔到床上，立刻又弹坐起来。

迈克罗夫特也被他窜起了火，阴沉着脸看着他，“格雷戈。”通常雷斯垂德听他用这样的语气叫他，多少会顺了他的意思，但是今天他极度不爽，翻了个身钻进被窝，完全不管两人都还硬得难受，“我上你，不然，滚！”

迈克罗夫特盯着被雷斯垂德拱出来的小鼓包，十分生气于自己每每在雷斯垂德面前就会失控，尤其是在看到他被人啃了一口在嘴唇上——那里还留有女士的香水味——但雷斯垂德却什么也不说——这更让他生气。

“我会查出来的，在那之前，你不许再见她。”

“求之不得！”雷斯垂德扔出一个枕头砸向迈克罗夫特，闷闷地说道。

然后迈克罗夫特转身离开雷斯垂德的房间。

**

雷斯垂德登上蒙塔古街公寓的二层，看见房门大开着，夏洛克坐在挂着米色薄纱的窗户下面的地上，腿边是一张伦敦地图，和好几张一看就是偷拍的人物大头像。

“乔治，不得不说，这次你给我的案子可以值8分。”

那可真是“乔治”的荣幸。雷斯垂德翻了翻白眼，“所以你又没有吃饭对么。”

“为什么要？这个案子足可以填饱我的一切饥渴。”夏洛克抬眼轻蔑地看了雷斯垂德一眼，然后又低头翻弄那些卷宗，但是紧接着他又抬起了头，“我那位令人讨厌的哥哥，没有对你嘴上的‘吻痕’表示愤怒么？”

还没等雷斯垂德尴尬地回应，夏洛克又继续说道，“不，他愤怒了，并且试图强暴你，但似乎未遂？我就知道那个胖子平时缺乏锻炼，关机时刻怎么可能打得过你这位勇猛的重案刑警。”

雷斯垂德想开口说点什么，但一切的解释在这位高功能反社会人士面前都是无力的。最终他只是举起电话，帮夏洛克叫了份外卖，并盯着他吃下。

在夏洛克抱怨诸如对消化油腻的中式煎饺会占用他太多的血液时，雷斯垂德只静静地抽出夏洛克没有拿筷子的那支手上的卷宗，然后说道，“我想这种即将封存的苏格兰场耻辱，还是不要让外人知道的好”后，夏洛克乖乖地吃掉了剩下的饺子和一碗粥。

对于如何对付福尔摩斯家小的这位，雷斯垂德一直深谙其道，并且一直想不明白为什么迈克罗夫特从来做不到让夏洛克乖乖听话。

“我总不能什么都听我哥的。”夏洛克仿佛看出雷斯垂德在想什么，嘴里还含着饺子，嘟囔道。

“你是什么都不听他的吧。”雷斯垂德递给夏洛克一张纸巾，避免他把油渍蹭在房东的桌布上。

夏洛克撇撇嘴，表示自己吃饱了，不想说话，要专心研究案情了，你请自便。

于是雷斯垂德收拾了餐盒离开了。

**

“呀，格雷戈，今天怎么有空来玩？难得早下班不用陪你家政府？”埃里克·兰谢尔看见雷斯垂德一个人坐在吧台旁，过来拍了拍他的肩膀。

“又不是小孩子，还需要天天照看。”雷斯垂德见是老朋友，示意酒保加一杯一样的龙舌兰给埃里克。

“有心事？”埃里克知道雷斯垂德随时待命，所以很少喝酒，今天他又是一脸的阴沉。

“难道我真的什么都写在脸上么？怎么你们一个个都能随随便便就解读出点什么来。”雷斯垂德灌了一大口酒进去，没加冰块，没洒盐的纯饮。见他这样，埃里克怎么可能不察觉出不对劲。

“吵架了？”

“怎么会。”雷斯垂德苦笑。

“你们也都过了十几年了，吵架还不是一件很平常的事么，看开点，没准他这个时候正端着手机想给你发短信呢。”

雷斯垂德冷笑了一下。

埃里克以为雷斯垂德是在自嘲，赶紧安慰道，“平时盯人盯的那么严，连我和你多说两句话都要被他的低气压吓死，这独占欲真不是一般人能散发的出来的。”

雷斯垂德可没告诉过埃里克，迈克罗夫特这十几年来未曾间断过的频繁换着小情人们这件事。

独占欲，是啊，迈克罗夫特对他有着深深的独占欲，即便是最钟爱的小情人，迈克罗夫特也可以让给他玩一玩。但雷斯垂德却从来不被允许被他人染指。

迈克罗夫特永不满足于现状，他渴望征服，征服那些初出茅庐，不知利害关系的毛头小子，越是不听话，他征服起来就越兴奋。

迈克罗夫特是一个将爱和性分的很清的无耻男人。

雷斯垂德恨他到处留情，而迈克罗夫特却疑惑拥有了他全部的爱的雷斯垂德为什么还不满足。

如果爱是恒久忍耐，那么雷斯垂德会静静等待自己止息的那天。

雷斯垂德喝完杯子里剩下的酒，看了一眼时间，恰好此时电话进来，埃里克冲他出了鬼脸，“看吧，果然来查岗了，咱俩只是巧遇，你可不要供出我。”

雷斯垂德看了一眼号码，拍了埃里克的肩膀一下，冲酒保说道埃里克的也算在他账上之后，走出酒吧。

杰里米见雷斯垂德出来，挂上电话，恭敬地请他上车。

雷斯垂德一个人，在车上就睡着了。

**

半夜雷斯垂德醒来，燥热的不行，下楼去找水，厨房的佣人也早就就寝，只留了暗暗的壁灯还亮着，雷斯垂德听见厨房有声音，走近一看是乔瑟夫正在冰箱里翻弄，应该也是在找水喝。

雷斯垂德回手将顶灯打开，吓了乔瑟夫一跳，雷斯垂德走上前，将乔瑟夫困在他与墙之间，一手关上冰箱的门撑住，一手抬起乔瑟夫的下巴，“这么不禁吓，怎么当一个合格的特工？”

“雷斯垂德先生……”乔瑟夫瑟瑟发抖的样子，正好被久等他不归，下来寻的迈克罗夫特看见。

“格雷戈。”迈克罗夫特叫了雷斯垂德一声，乔瑟夫趁机跑到了迈克罗夫特身后，迈克罗夫特让他上楼去，自己则和雷斯垂德对峙着。

“怎么？心疼了？”雷斯垂德打开冰箱，拿出半桶牛奶，打开扣盖，直接倒进嘴里。心想着如果不是自己这一吓，他心爱的牛奶可就落入他人之腹了，眼前这烂男人可以给他，但是牛奶绝不行。

迈克罗夫特一把抢过牛奶，倒进杯子里，放在微波炉里加热了一圈，拿出来递给雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德却没有接，而是直接拉过迈克罗夫特松垮的睡衣，吻了上去，温热的牛奶洒了二人一身，却谁也没有在意。

多年的相处，二人都知道如何点燃对方的欲火，也都知道如何让对方舒服，但迈克罗夫特却喜欢将这一切弄的疼痛，通常雷斯垂德都是享受的，但渐渐他厌倦了这疼痛。

“操，你轻点。”

迈克罗夫特听从了雷斯垂德那句话前面的动词，但后面的要求执行不执行，要看他心情。

“格雷戈……”迈克罗夫特抱起雷斯垂德，让他坐在流理台上，洒了点牛奶在阴茎和手上，揉搓了一下，就插入了雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德痛苦地“啊”了一声，狠狠地咬住迈克罗夫特的脖子，才不管明天安西娅会不会因为要被首相召见的迈克罗夫特的衬衫领子不足以盖住这个伤痕而生气。

这是你自找的。

二人都在咬牙切齿地想着这个词。

 

3.

“如果你非要一个名字，那么请去找管家的女朋友，不过我认为她只是单纯的顺水推舟。SH”

雷斯垂德正在开会，突然收到夏洛克的短信，他们正在研究关于古老的马斯格雷夫家族的管家失踪一案。

昨日迈克罗夫特粗暴的进入，弄伤了雷斯垂德，使他有些坐立不安，在椅子里频繁变换着角度，雷斯垂德心里咒骂着这该死的漫长会议，以及那该死的禽兽迈克罗夫特。

“如果你是指那位可怜的吉普赛少女，那么我可以告诉你，她已经被管家抛弃，正在伤心，我无意去再次叨扰。GL”

“为什么？SH”

“人性，青年。GL”

“好吧，如果事关人命呢？SH”

“你认为管家已经死了？”雷斯垂德一时激动，都忘记了署名。

“非常显然的事实，如果你可以抬抬你的屁股去查一下古堡墙角处的记号，并且用用你少得可怜的智慧解读一下那些家族里流传下来的古老诗歌，你会发现一个藏着宝藏的地窖。SH”

雷斯垂德看着主持会议的格雷森高督还在慷慨激昂地指天画地，已经将马斯格雷夫家族管家失踪案上升到了国家安全级别，认为那管家是苏联的卧底的蠢样，皱了皱眉眉头，有些认同两位福尔摩斯的观点：苏格兰场里都是白痴。

对，包括他自己。

以及，如果他的屁股还抬得起来的话，他会乐意去现场走走，而不是在这里如坐针毡。

该死的迈克罗夫特。

雷斯垂德既然已经在夏洛克处知道了真相，便开始在这没完没了的会议里走神，心想着与其被迈克罗夫特弄伤，还不如买一个按摩棒。

真是一个好主意。

好不容易挨到散会，已经是中午了，雷斯垂德出了苏格兰场的大门，来到拐角处的简餐馆，意外地碰见了埃里克。其实说意外也算不上很意外，毕竟白厅离苏格兰场只有一条街，况且这家店超乎寻常地好吃，圆场不少精英也会在不忙的时候来这里吃饭，包括迈克罗夫特也总在这里和他会和，但那已经是很久之前的事了。

埃里克凑了过来，贴近雷斯垂德。“什么事这么开心？”

“一会陪我去买东西啊？”雷斯垂德痞痞地笑了一下

埃里克眯起眼睛看着雷斯垂德，半晌才答应他，“你最近真的很奇怪。”

雷斯垂德耸了一下肩膀，得意地笑着。

**

“这就是你要买的东西？”埃里克打一进这家位于布鲁克林高地区的成人用品店，就有点浑身不自在。尤其是在雷斯垂德一直在按摩棒区转来转去，他就更不知道雷斯垂德在打什么主意。

“是啊。”雷斯垂德白了埃里克一眼，一脸“你不是都看见了么还问”的不屑表情，颇有几分夏洛克的神韵，一看就是被夏洛克这样盯多了。

“啧啧，想我堂堂圆场第一特别行动组的组长竟然满足不了他的伴侣，真是一个爆炸性消息。”

反正这事儿如果埃里克真的敢说出去的话一定会被迈克罗夫特灭口，雷斯垂德就没打算辩解。

雷斯垂德挑好后，满意地看着店家将它包装好，提着小纸袋就出门了，边走边和埃里克勾肩搭背地说说笑笑。

“雷斯垂德探长。”雷斯垂德听见身后有人叫他，一回头，看见夏洛克立着风衣的领子站在拐角处，面色不善地上下打量着埃里克。

“哦，夏洛克，这是埃里克·兰谢尔，埃里克，这是夏洛克。”雷斯垂德没提夏洛克是迈克罗夫特的弟弟，看样子二人并不认识，那么说明迈克罗夫特根本不想让他的同事知道夏洛克是他弟弟的事。

本以为这次偶遇就这么过去了，晚上雷斯垂德到家的时候询问了一下管家，管家说迈克罗夫特今天有个公务活动，要很晚才回来，于是雷斯垂德舒舒服服地泡了个澡，躺在床上开始享受按摩棒给他带来的快感。

真是比迈克罗夫特听话多了！不仅自动而且还很温柔，不会弄伤他。

雷斯垂德玩的正开心，眼角瞥见房门被推开，迈克罗夫特面色铁青地进来，看到对方，俩人都愣了，雷斯垂德想要抽出还在蠕动的按摩棒，却因为被吓到，肌肉紧缩，卡在那里进退不得，雷斯垂德狼狈地想要用被子裹住自己，可是一动就牵连那被按摩棒折磨的地方，窘迫得他都要哭出来。

迈克罗夫特见他这副狼狈模样，气已经消了大半，但他毕竟是圆场的行动组组长，放着现成的逼供机会，他怎会轻易放过？

迈克罗夫特坐下搂过雷斯垂德。

“放开！放开！你滚！”雷斯垂德使劲推着迈克罗夫特，但是被按摩棒折腾的浑身无力的他，怎么推得开迈克罗夫特。

“嘘，嘘……”迈克罗夫特将雷斯垂德按在怀里，手臂箍住他的肩膀，防止他的手乱抓，另一只手向下去帮助雷斯垂德脱离困境，不过他的动作十分缓慢，边抽出那根按摩棒，边低声诱供，“今天，夏洛克竟然主动给我打了电话。”

雷斯垂德闻言身体一震，又引来一震酥麻。

“整整两年了，他第一次主动给我打电话。”

“嗯……麦……”雷斯垂德被耗尽了力气，只能求着迈克罗夫特赶紧帮他把那该死的玩意儿拿出来。

“可是他却告诉我，你在和埃里克，约会？”

雷斯垂德低估了夏洛克的想象力，也大意了，他不应该挑在布鲁克林高地的那家成人用品店，因为蒙塔古街也在那个区域。可是除了每次去夏洛克的公寓路过的这家店以外，他也不认识别家了。

气愤于迈克罗夫特的逼供行为，雷斯垂德用尽最后的力气反唇相讥，“怎么，这也不许了？那你和你那些个小情人又是怎么回事？”

似是戳到了迈克罗夫特的痛处，迈克罗夫特手下一狠，将按摩棒整根抽出。

“啊！”雷斯垂德立刻没了刚才的精神劲儿，立刻瘫软在迈克罗夫特怀里喘着粗气。迈克罗夫特看他这幅模样也被撩拨起了欲望，将雷斯垂德放平，从背后进入了他。

“以后不许见他。”

“……为什么……哈……要听你的……啊！”雷斯垂德被迈克罗夫特顶得撞到了床头，但身后由于按摩棒的开拓，这次倒没有像前几次那样疼。

听他嘴硬，迈克罗夫特将他翻过来，再次将自己的凶器埋入雷斯垂德体内。

“混蛋！”

其实开始的时候，他们两个，完全是雷斯垂德在配合迈克罗夫特。他还记得枪林弹雨下，迈克罗夫特倒在血泊中，也要坚持掏出送给他的那两枚硬币；他也记得迈克罗夫特曾经会很温柔地在他耳边说着安慰的话，缓慢地做好扩张才进入他。

但现在一切都变了，他扔了结婚的戒指，迈克罗夫特撕掉了温柔的面具。

究竟是什么让他们走到了今天这一步？

迈克罗夫特对于年轻间谍的征服欲？

雷斯垂德对于迈克罗夫特的滥交太过放任？

他不知道。

两年前，立志做个侦探的夏洛克因为跑去梵蒂冈搜寻被盗走的宝石，而得罪了教皇，迈克罗夫特废了九牛二虎之力才将夏洛克完好无缺地带回来关了禁闭，两兄弟相互生着闷气，迈克罗夫特因为后续的外交问题忙的不可开交，一周没有回家。等雷斯垂德从诺里奇逮捕了一个逃犯回到伦敦的时候，夏洛克的绝食抗议也已经整整进行了五天，差点饿死在福尔摩斯庄园。

雷斯垂德狠狠抽了夏洛克一耳光，将他打得清醒了点，然后给他喂了点杰里米一直备着的鸡汤，转身奔向圆场。

圆场里都是搞谍报的，自然知晓雷斯垂德的身份，毫无阻拦地让他直接冲进迈克罗夫特的办公室，却意外让他看见了迈克罗夫特将一个青年压在办公室的沙发里狠狠地操弄着，那青年努力配合着迈克罗夫特摆出的高难姿势，扭着腰叫得销魂，像极了二人初尝情事时雷斯垂德为了二人都极尽享受到欢愉而讨好迈克罗夫特时的样子。

雷斯垂德吃了一惊，但很快镇静下来，倚在门边，挡住外面向内张望的圆场下属，“你到真是闲情逸致，他饿死了你才高兴吧。”

迈克罗夫特一点也没慌张，缓慢地从青年身体里退出来，只淡淡的说了一句，“回来了？”

雷斯垂德挥开迈克罗夫特伸过来的手，转身关上门，挑着下巴指向那个狼狈收拾着的青年，“眼光不错，下次给我也玩玩。”

雷斯垂德并不在意迈克罗夫特拿谁发泄从夏洛克那淤积的怒气，他只在乎公不公平。迈克罗夫特逾越一尺，他就要出墙一丈。

当晚那个青年就被送去了挪威长久外派。夏洛克也被放了出来。

“你的独占欲还真是强呢，宁愿把人送走，也不给我玩玩。”那时雷斯垂德窝在迈克罗夫特的怀里昏昏欲睡，迈克罗夫特把玩着雷斯垂德胸前那挂起来的戒指。

迈克罗夫特亲了亲雷斯垂德的发丝，发现那里面隐约有了几根银色。

对，迈克罗夫特是有着强烈的独占欲，但那个时候，仅施于雷斯垂德一人身上。

再后来，迈克罗夫特睡过的人太多了，雷斯垂德也就懒得一个一个的去抢过来了，但相对的，他“遗失”了他的戒指，也从此不再床上再做出讨好迈克罗夫特的举动，完完全全地享受着迈克罗夫特的伺候。

**

雷斯垂德被迈克罗夫特折腾到什么都射不出来，迈克罗夫特才罢手，刚一放开他，雷斯垂德就昏睡过去，迈克罗夫特搂过雷斯垂德钻进被子，伸手捞起雷斯垂德的手机，将里面埃里克·兰谢尔的号码删去。但仔细想想又觉得幼稚，便将手机扔在一旁，将雷斯垂德的后背贴在自己胸膛，紧紧禁锢着睡去。

明天一早，趁雷斯垂德还没有起床，第一件事就是处理掉那个按摩棒。

迈克罗夫特在他脑中的备忘录里加上了这条。

睡梦中的雷斯垂德打了个寒战，缩了缩身体，把勒在腰上的迈克罗夫特的手臂提到胸前搂住，又沉沉睡去。

 

4.

“老板在哪？A”

十分钟后，结束完手头的工作，雷斯垂德才拿起手机，回了一个“不知。GL”。

他其实很想吼一下，无所不知无孔不入的安西娅都不知道的事情，他怎么可能知道。

而安西娅几乎是立刻就回复了过来，“已找到。”雷斯垂德可没有错过机器人一般精准的安西娅忘记了署名这一点。

但随即又发来一条，“老板这样做不对。A”

雷斯垂德没空管安西娅这些没头没脑的短信都是什么意思，他给夏洛克的陈年卷宗有了重大的发现，他正在整理材料，向上提出复核申请，申请从新调查此案。

一方面，雷斯垂德想要查清楚这件悬而未决了五年的案子，另一方面，他又从字里行间和夏洛克对于此案的痴迷程度看出，此案必定凶险异常，他不想让夏洛克有丝毫闪失。

入冬以来，夏洛克越发的不知所踪，不过还好，雷斯垂德手上掌握着所有官方资料，所以夏洛克会隔三差五地联络他，他就会得知夏洛克在哪。

手机铃声响了起来，雷斯垂德看了一眼，是迈克罗夫特。

“格雷戈·雷斯垂德。”雷斯垂德抛出官方的语气。

迈克罗夫特低低笑着，随着他说，“探长，是我。”

“什么事。”雷斯垂德靠上椅背，舒缓了一下紧张了一天的背肌。

“下周末的聚会。”

“哦，我安排一下时间。”雷斯垂德看了一下日历，下下周是圣诞节，圆场自新楼盖好之后，约定每年的圣诞节前一周的周末举办一次聚会，第一次时雷斯垂德出席了，接下来的每一次他都会被邀请。

“我看了，你有时间。”迈克罗夫特势在必得地笑。

“你不能再用我的密码擅自登陆我的系统了，听明白没有！”

“当然。”

是啊，迈克罗夫特当然听懂了，雷斯垂德翻了翻白眼，但是照做与否是另一回事。

“不过不得不说，你第二十五次修改的密码简直毫无新意。”

“福尔摩斯先生，如果没有别的什么事，我要工作了，我没有时间，也不希望将时间浪费在想一些别具一格的密码来满足你的偷窥欲。”

“哦，天哪，亲爱的格雷戈，你这么说我实在是令人心寒。我只是想看看你的报告对你今后的晋升是否有帮助，还好我及时阻拦了你上一份愚蠢的报告，那会影……”

“等一下，你说什么？”雷斯垂德慌忙登陆自己的系统，发现上一封有关泰晤士河无头女尸的结案报告被迈克罗夫特撤销了，现在正静静躺在草稿箱里。“你，该死的凭什么撤销我的报告。”雷斯垂德大吼了一声，吓得多诺万警佐急忙敲门探头进来看。雷斯垂德挥退了她，低声警告着迈克罗夫特：“麦，以后请不要这样做了，好么？我真的会生气。”

迈克罗夫特沉默了一会，随后说道，“我有个临时会议，先挂了。”

雷斯垂德收了线，叹了一口气，又拿起手机，发给安西娅，“确实很过分。GL”

不过这次安西娅没有回复。雷斯垂德推测她正在和迈克罗夫特一起开会。

“来一下希望路9-11A。SH”

雷斯垂德刚想重新发送他的报告，就收到了夏洛克的短信，这一大一小两个福尔摩斯真是让他受不了。雷斯垂德揉了揉眼睛，决定既然已经这样了，那么这个报告干脆不发了，于是关上电脑，动身去希望路会合夏洛克了。

**

迈克罗夫特携着雷斯垂德走进会场，正在和查尔斯·泽维尔详谈甚欢的埃里克暂停了讨论，向雷斯垂德举杯致意，而迈克罗夫特则将手搭上雷斯垂德肩膀，惹来埃里克和查尔斯的阵阵嘲笑。

两人刚走到取餐台，安西娅就踩着高跟鞋走了进来，在迈克罗夫特耳边说了些什么，雷斯垂德没有听清，只隐约听到老总、计划什么的，然后迈克罗夫特俯身亲了雷斯垂德的脸颊，低声说道，“我去去就回。”

见迈克罗夫特离开，众人一拥而上，近距离地打量着能收服他们圆场第二把手的苏格兰场美人。

将一切都看在眼里的埃里克和查尔斯走过来轰跑了这帮混小子，帮雷斯垂德解了围。

“探长，听说你明年有望升高督？真是恭喜你。”查尔斯温润地笑眯了眼睛，手里端着酒杯递给雷斯垂德。

“叫我格雷戈。”雷斯垂德接过，向查尔斯致意。

“干杯。”查尔斯面颊红润，抿了一口，就不再喝了。

“你没事吧？”埃里克扶了查尔斯一下，查尔斯低声说了句，去洗手间，埃里克想陪他一起，被他拒绝了，“你陪着格雷戈吧，我又不是不认识，马上回来。”然后面向雷斯垂德抱歉地笑了笑。

雷斯垂德有点担心地看着查尔斯的背影，感觉他比去年见到时没有什么两样——这并不是什么好消息，因为去年初见时查尔斯刚刚从死亡线上爬回来，而现在依旧那么苍白孱弱。

“别小看他，他可是一眼就能看出你的不幸。”

“不幸？”雷斯垂德鄙夷地笑了一下，“我有什么可不幸的？”雷斯垂德反问。

“哦，被福尔摩斯家的缠上，还不算是不幸么？”

“也对。”两人相视哈哈一笑。

宴会将近尾声，迈克罗夫特和老总迟迟没有出现，雷斯垂德、埃里克和查尔斯坐在角落里窃窃私语，说着些酒后的胡话。

“迈克罗夫特怎么还不回来？”埃里克从雷斯垂德兜里拿出烟盒，他自己的抽完了，虽然牌子不同，但醉酒后希望来一根烟的念头不可遏制，于是也不管不顾地点燃了放进嘴里。“唔，味道不错，什么牌子？”

“登喜路国王。”雷斯垂德也迷迷糊糊地应着。查尔斯笑着没有阻止二人在室内吸烟。

“有点晕，我出去透透气。”雷斯垂德扶着墙来到阳台，正好看见有一对野鸳鸯在这里诉着衷肠。

“我受不了了，你身边总有那么多人，我做不到不嫉妒，求求你，你放了我吧。”

雷斯垂德突然对那个陌生人的话感同身受，他突然想到了当下的自己和迈克罗夫特，于是煞有介事地点头附和，说的对。

“你今天是怎么了？”

“我只是想和你好好过日子，可是你却好像对我毫不在乎。”

雷斯垂德觉得那人说的和他最近想的简直不谋而合，便靠在墙上找了个舒服的姿势继续偷听。

“别胡思乱想。”

“我没有胡思乱想！”那人突然抓起另一人的手，“你看看，你天天带着它，心里一直想着他，是不是！”

“呵呵，原来你在意的是这个啊。”另一人挣脱出那人的手，另一只手摘下套在无名指上的戒指，狠狠从阳台抛了出去，落在圆场的东湖里，却连点响声都没有。“这下你放心了？”

雷斯垂德被冷风吹得打了个机灵，顿时酒醒了一半，没有再继续听下去。

转身的瞬间，他看见窗户的另一边，安西娅正担心地看着他，手里还拿着手机似是正在编辑着短信。

雷斯垂德冲她笑笑，回到埃里克和查尔斯身边。

“想吐。”查尔斯没形象地半卧在沙发里，嘟着嘴耍赖。

“走啦，送你回家。”埃里克还算清醒拉起查尔斯，俩人跌跌撞撞地往外走，查尔斯的助手汉克及时为二人打开了玻璃门，不然那俩人就要一同撞在玻璃门上头破血流了。

雷斯垂德看着那两个傻瓜，捂着肚子笑个不停，丝毫不觉得自己此时也并没有在沙发上，而是坐在地上，“哈哈哈两个白痴。”雷斯垂德笑的眼泪都流了出来，还不停地骂着。

**

第二日，雷斯垂德搬出了福尔摩斯庄园，在宾馆住了两日之后，申请的苏格兰场单身宿舍终于腾了出来，他就住了进去。

半个月没露面的夏洛克终于赏脸在蒙塔古街“接见”了雷斯垂德，只看了他一眼，夏洛克就尖锐地指出：“就算你们两个分手了，你也仍旧有义务给我案子。”

“是，是。我的福尔摩斯老爷。”雷斯垂德说完就安静地站在夏洛克身边，等着他读完那几份他偷偷带出来的从不外借的档案。

“这个凶手很狡猾，他每一步都在模仿开膛手杰克，甚至划开死者的皮肤所用的刀具、切割角度，都模仿的惟妙惟肖，如果不是时隔120年，我都要认为是一人所为了。”见夏洛克收起那叠资料，雷斯垂德才出声打扰。

“那是你一个人愚蠢的想法，还是整个苏格兰场的？哦，我差点忘记了你是苏格兰场里较为聪明的一个了，你都尚且如此，啧啧……”

“真是多谢你的夸奖……”与福尔摩斯两兄弟相处那么多年，雷斯垂德自然能听出来这是小的这位别扭地表达赞赏的一种方式，笑了笑欣然接受。

“你需要找的是一个六尺九英寸，白色皮肤，红色卷曲毛发的男子。”

雷斯垂德笑了一下，引来夏洛克毫不掩饰的厌恶。

“你笑什么？”

“对不起，我不是在质疑你，而是，你不觉得你形容的人正是你自己么？”

“你这愚蠢的……”夏洛克还没说完，便愣在了那里。

 

5.

“嗯？”雷斯垂德习惯了夏洛克的讽刺，只是奇怪他为什么只说了一半。

夏洛克坐在沙发里仰着头目光深邃地看着他，顿了半晌，才说道，“没什么。对，没什么。”

通过这么多年和姓福尔摩斯的两兄弟打交道，雷斯垂德觉得夏洛克一定有什么事情瞒着他，“夏……”

夏洛克突然起身打断了他，在他身前转了一个圈后立正站好，“那么，这么多年，你终于看清那滥交胖子的本质了？”

雷斯垂德愣了一下，“我只是搬了出来。我们还没有正式谈到分手这个话题。”

夏洛克没有理会他，接着说道，“这样也好，脱离了恋爱阶段的人类智商会有所提高。让我们来解决这个案子吧。”

雷斯垂德歪头怂了一下肩，“如果他真的是开膛手杰克的模仿犯，那么还会有另外三名受害者出现，但五年来并没有此类的案件再次发生……”

“不，”夏洛克抽出一张上周的剪报，“你看看这个。”

雷斯垂德拿过那张手心大小的方块报纸，“沃尔瑟姆斯特穆斯林社区发生了集体食物中毒？”

“你猜猜他们吃了什么？”夏洛克将双手指尖相对，撑在下巴上，挑眼看向雷斯垂德。

“不会是……人肉吧。”

夏洛克假笑了一下，起身给雷斯垂德开门，“是不是，还要靠你来告诉我，请吧。”

雷斯垂德得到了线索，愉悦地离开，不忘回头劝告夏洛特，“别忘了吃饭。”

***

还没到苏格兰场，雷斯垂德就接到多诺万警佐的电话，有人在阿尔伯特路的路边树林中发现一包被肢解的尸体，没有头部、手指和生殖器等可以快速判断死者身份的部分。

夏洛克的判断间接得到了佐证，于是雷斯垂德给夏洛克打了电话，想要接他去现场，却遭到了“我不想坐警车”的拒绝言论。

于是雷斯垂德与他约定在阿尔伯特街见。但当雷斯垂德到达那里的时候，多诺万正在想方设法地阻止夏洛克的闯入。

“探长，这个人……”雷斯垂德挥挥手，抬起封锁线，放夏洛克进去，“没关系，我叫他来的。”

安德森已经检视完尸块，正在做着记录，见夏洛克走过来，急忙起身，“你不能过来。”

“为什么不。”夏洛克推开安德森，蹲在那个蓝色的垃圾袋边上。

雷斯垂德走过来，阻止了安德森报复性的小动作。“是一个下班的酒吧服务生发现的，他踢了一脚，吓了一跳。”雷斯垂德把警员初步了解到的，告知夏洛克。

“只有手臂和大腿。”

“对所以无从知晓这个人的身份。”

“不，身高六尺三英寸，肤色偏黄，是为亚裔穆斯林男性，从垃圾袋的厚度来看，应该是附近餐馆所用的。我想，这些已经足以帮助你们找出死者的身份。”

雷斯垂德点点头，对手下说道，“去附近搜一搜，应该还有尸体的其他部分，再看看附近居民是否有失踪人口报案，梅里，你带人去检查一下这个社区的餐馆。”

夏洛克站起身来，失望地说道，“这不是同一人所为，这不是那个模仿犯。”

“对，只从肢解手法上看确实不像，但这也是一件正在发生的谋杀，你在帮助人们，这要比揪出一个五年前就销声匿迹的罪犯有意义的多。”雷斯垂德知道夏洛克觉得这个案子已经变得无聊。

夏洛克盯着雷斯垂德，露出不满的表情，但随即消失，“人们需要的不是帮助，而是救赎。”

雷斯垂德不明所以，但夏洛克又说道，“我觉得你在餐馆中会一无所获，但是死者身份的确认会给你带来帮助。”

“这如果不是那个连环杀手所为，那么必然是一个身体强壮到可以杀死一个成年男子并熟悉解剖、肢解的人，那么范围就会缩得很小：屠夫或者医生。”

夏洛克又看了他一眼，没有说话，拉了拉风衣领子，十二月马上就要过去了，新的一年即将开始。

***

果然在餐馆的搜查一无所获，连那家令十多人同时食物中毒的快餐馆也毫无线索。

而死者的身份也迟迟没有得到确认，安德森表示要等到DNA的检验报告出来。

雷斯垂德想要扩大一下搜索范围，毕竟尸体还没有全部被找到，可随即发生的一件怪事让整个苏格兰场和圆场都大为震惊，以至于打乱了雷斯垂德的所有计划。

“白厅之谜，他在向你宣战。SH”夏洛克的短信随着多诺万的简报一同呈现在雷斯垂德面前，雷斯垂德粗略地看了一下简报，同意夏洛克的说法——白厅之谜，120年前开膛手杰克的一项“杰作”，虽然并无证据表明那具藏在白厅地下室的无名女尸就是杰克的所作所为，但肢解手法和案发时间，让人不得不将此案和杰克联系起来，至今，号称大英帝国最机密与消息最为灵通的圆场，都没有查出死者以及凶手的身份。

而现在，守卫森严的圆场，又再次被死亡的阴霾笼罩，无名的女尸又一次出现在这里。

雷斯垂德自圣诞舞会后，再次来到圆场，现场被保护的很好，发现尸体的是一名图书管理员，现在这个地下室已经被改造成休息室和小型阅读区域，所以通常管理员会很早开门，以供晨间来此读报的工作人员有最新的报纸可看。

年迈的男性图书管理员已经吓的说不出话，有人给了他一杯白兰地，勉强让他和梅里说了几句话，梅里都记在笔录里。

“他也不知道尸体什么时候就在那里了，昨晚6点下班他锁好门就走了，备用钥匙在门房，并不算难得到。”

雷斯垂德点了点头，沉思间抬起头，恰好遇到人堆后高挑出众的迈克罗夫特的目光，雷斯垂德别过眼不去看他，突然脑中闪现出夏洛克早前欲言又止的话，“六尺九英寸，白色皮肤，红色卷曲毛发，酷似夏洛克……”雷斯垂德难以置信地将目光移回去，却找不到迈克罗夫特了。

如今的圆场已今非昔比，除了到处的摄像头，进入白厅还需要虹膜扫描，想要偷偷摸摸地进来已经很难，更何况是拖着一具尸体。但如果凶手就是圆场中人呢？

雷斯垂德摇了摇头，迈克罗夫特没有理由这样做，他想杀个人不用亲自动手甚至事后连尸体都不会被找到，那么就一定是有人要故意将众人的视线引向迈克罗夫特。

迈克罗夫特却一言不发。

“你真的不打算和我谈谈么？”雷斯垂德坐在第欧根尼俱乐部舒适的单人沙发中，盯着他对面的迈克罗夫特。

“我们当然要谈，你为什么搬出去？”迈克罗夫特换了一个姿势，将挡在脸前的报纸平放在腿上。

“我认为现在并不是谈论这个的时机。我们要谈的是你现下的处境：你现在是最大的嫌疑人。”雷斯垂德注意到迈克罗夫特的无名指上已经没有了戒指。

迈克罗夫特当然没有错过雷斯垂德的目光，他当然知道雷斯垂德在看向哪里。

“最大的嫌疑人？我亲爱的弟弟告诉你的？”

“福尔摩斯先生，我们都相信你是无辜的，但是你需要为我们提供一些线索。”

福尔摩斯先生？迈克罗夫特听到这个称呼时挑了下眉，身体向前倾了一下，“那么我猜你是想要一些憎恨我到想要我身败名裂的人员名单？”

雷斯垂德恨极了迈克罗夫特这副漫不经心的姿态。雷斯垂德站起来离开。

迈克罗夫特先一步拉住了他，“G.这件事很危险，你不要插手。”

雷斯垂德看了一眼拉住他手腕的手，手指上空荡荡的，只有一个颜色略浅的环形痕迹，而随着时间的流逝，这个痕迹也会像他们的爱情一般渐渐从迈克罗夫特身上消失吧。

“先生，这是我的公务。”雷斯垂德用另一只手掰开迈克罗夫特的拳。

“这是圆场的事。”

“这是全伦敦的事。”

迈克罗夫特松开了手，定定地看着负气离去的雷斯垂德的背影，低低问着，“你到底在生什么气？”

雷斯垂德身形顿了一下，只有一下，随后他突然就折了回来，他快步走上前，挥开手臂，狠狠地抽了迈克罗夫特一个耳光。“生什么气？我问你，你的戒指呢？”

迈克罗夫特却眼睛一亮，突然笑了，“原来你并不是不在乎。”

雷斯垂德警惕又疑惑地看着迈克罗夫特的脸，但是他没有福尔摩斯兄弟那么明察秋毫，他看不出来迈克罗夫特的脑子里到底在想什么。最终雷斯垂德愤愤地甩下一句，“如果不是我疯了，那就一定是你疯了。”然后转身离开俱乐部。

***

雷斯垂德仔细地阅读着他认为和新世纪开膛手杰克有关的案件卷宗，认真与一百多年前的卷宗做着对比，随即他想起来早先多诺万警佐拿进来让他签字报销的一笔款项他还没有批，雷斯垂德捏了捏眼角，这糟糕的一天简直过的太令人沮丧了。

“这个萨莉……”雷斯垂德拿起多诺万的文件袋，摇摇头，她这个迷糊蛋竟然把日期填错，明明已经过了新年，她还是习惯性地写了旧年的年份，月日倒是填对了。

等等。

雷斯垂德灵光一闪，他记得，他记得他的老伙伴麦克米连探长曾经提过一起三年前的凶杀线索，当时他信誓旦旦地说这个线索足可以破案，并且为他带来荣誉，结果报告提交上去却似石沉大海，为此，他的老伙计还消沉了好久。

他记得那个案子，也是一起类似的无名分尸案。

雷斯垂德调出他那老伙计负责的凶案卷宗，果然，他所说的重要线索确实被提交了上去，但是日期也像萨莉一样，在新年更替之际填错了，导致调查人员将这个线索归为无关过期档案，封存了起来。

雷斯垂德紧紧盯着这份卷宗，相似的手法，已经出现了三起。

“你在哪？GL”

“请回信。GL”

“我查阅了卷宗，有你想要的，请回信。GL”

夏洛克关闭了手机，雷斯垂德找不到夏洛克了。

“该死的，他不会又惹了什么麻烦吧。”一想到夏洛克很有可能横冲直撞地闯进穆斯林社区大肆“调查”，雷斯垂德后背的汗毛都立了起来，那些个穆斯林肯定没有比教皇好惹到哪去。

“萨莉，叫一队人和我再去一次沃尔瑟姆斯特。”

“好的。”

雷斯垂德先行走出苏格兰场。

 

6.

“头，抱歉，你被停职了。我们不能执行你的命令，非常抱歉……”多诺万警佐打来电话的时候，雷斯垂德已经开着警车驶出苏格兰场。

“什么？你在开玩笑？我操！迈克罗夫特！”雷斯垂德立刻反应过来，迈克罗夫特那句不想让他插手是认真的，他这次遇到的对手一定很棘手，不惜让动用关系网让雷斯垂德停职以阻止他的调查……

可迈克罗夫特一定没想到，他这次的手段，会直接影响自己去救夏洛克……

该死的福尔摩斯一家，这次到底惹上了什么大麻烦！

**

夏洛克礼貌地敲门进入一间穆斯林人居住的公寓，并出示了警官证。

女主人仔细地端详了一下那上面的名字，错身让夏洛克进屋，“呃，哦，雷斯垂德探长，您这是？”

夏洛克越过女主人，径自走进起居室。瞟了一眼放在茶几上的合影，“我有些关于路边发现的……你懂，”女主人艰难地点了点头，并感激眼前的警官没有把那可怕的“尸体”二字说出来，“来向你询问一些细节的。”

“之前来的警官都已经问过了，我们……”

“对，我知道，他们询问的是你的丈夫吧，我有些事情想要请教你。”

夏洛克看到墙上挂着一张男人和同事在铁道上的合影，推测出男主人此时，“所以即便是他现在正在值夜班，也没有关系。”

女主人讷讷地点了点头，“有什么我可以帮助您的？”

夏洛克观察着眼前的妇女，典型的穆斯林女人，木讷，对男人唯命是从，生育过一次，没有受过什么教育，但家庭和睦，没有遭受过丈夫的欺凌。

但她的手掌很粗糙，并不像一般的家庭妇女。

感受到夏洛克的目光，女主人将手藏了起来，夏洛克想起穆斯林的保守风俗，道了一声“抱歉”。

夏洛克抬眼环顾了一下这个公寓，是个二层建筑，根据照片上来看，他们有个女儿，此时应该正在楼上休息。而房间的格局可以让他直接看到洗手间，夏洛克注意到洗手间的地面上很干净。

“这个社区常驻的居民对死者的身份有没有什么传言？”夏洛克盯住洗手间的一个角落看着，距离太远看不清楚，顺道漫不经心地问着。

“没，没有。”

“那么事发当晚，你在做什么？”

女主人的双手开始搅动围裙，夏洛克微微笑了一下。

“哈桑，我的小叔子来我家借钱，当时默罕默德没在，没坐五分钟，我就打发他走了。”女主人没有看夏洛克的眼睛。

“那么，我能否询问一下你的女儿？”夏洛克假装在本子上写了点什么，抬头看见女主人十分警惕地盯着他，便补充了一句，“只用两分钟？”

“好吧，我叫她下来。”

夏洛克随着女主人一起站起来，顺道走向洗手间，确认了一下他刚才所推测的事，角落里确实有些许斑驳的血迹，虽然法律禁止，但穆斯林们时常会在家中宰杀牲口，那么对于一个轻车熟路的家庭妇女来说，肢解尸体应该并不算是一件难事，清理工作也会相当谨慎。

“这是哈丽莎，这是雷斯垂德探长。”

“可否让我单独询问她几个问题？”夏洛克礼貌地请女主人阿齐兹女士离开。

“嘿，不要紧张，我知道你叔叔是个混蛋。”夏洛克的开场白明显出乎哈丽莎的意料，随即她便崩溃了，哭着说道，“对，他每次都会喝得醉醺醺的来我家要钱，前几次爸爸把他赶了出去，后来他就趁爸爸值班的时候来勒索妈妈。”

……

“这是正当防卫，我想，她们明天去自首时，你可以做点什么让她们可以轻松一些。SH”

夏洛克发完短信之后，觉得最后这句有些多余，可是已经发送成功，删除不了了。

看着8封未读，夏洛克再一次感叹雷斯垂德遇上迈克罗夫特简直是雷斯垂德这辈子最大的不幸也是福尔摩斯家最大的万幸。当然，后面这点他可不会告诉雷斯垂德。

最后一条距离现在时间过去了2个小时零15分钟，这很不符合雷斯垂德刨根问底的作风，点开那最后一条：“111222111”夏洛克眉头一跳，手也抖了一下。

“迈克罗夫特，你对雷斯垂德做了什么？”夏洛克直接拨通迈克罗夫特的电话。

“福尔摩斯先生，老板正在开一个紧急会议，探长被老板免职了，等事情解决之后，就会官复原职，不用担心。”

“不用担心个屁，如果不是迈克罗夫特绑架了他，还能是谁？”夏洛克终于爆出了粗口，随即挂掉电话。

安西娅手也一抖，看了一眼紧闭的石室大门，她权衡着到底要不要进去告诉迈克罗夫特这个消息。但这次会议是老总召开的，几位大佬都在里面，并且不允许携带任何通讯工具，可见此次的安全级别极高，安西娅不敢贸然进去。

“如果他有什么事，你们全都死定了。SH”

可是现在冲进去，他们一样会死定了。

“二号遇险，启动紧急方案。A”安西娅突然想到此时她还有可以动用的救兵，急忙发信息给杰里米。

二十分钟后，“无法定位，方案失败。J”

天呐！安西娅差点把高跟鞋的细跟踩断，如果过了今天她还活着，她一定会建议老板把探长浑身上下都镶上定位芯片，手机芯片太容易被发现并摧毁了。

夏洛克来到苏格兰场，受到了前所未有的“欢迎”。

“都怪你！怪胎！扫把星！”莎莉·多诺万一把抓住夏洛克的风衣领子，“如果不是你多次擅自闯入现场，探长也不会被停职调查。”

安德森也趁机加入战局，却被夏洛克一手撑住额头，近身不得。

“他去哪了？”

“沃尔瑟姆斯特。出什么事了么？”

“没事，请你放开我，警佐。”夏洛克一脸戾气，多诺万下意识地听从了他的命令，松开手，她从来没见过夏洛克这幅表情。

夏洛克快步走在雷斯垂德开车的必经之路上，一步步演绎着可能发生的事。

“事关重大，但探长此刻安全无虞，正在等待对方开条件。A”

看来迈克罗夫特真的碰上了什么大麻烦。但夏洛克此时更加担心雷斯垂德，如果他真的卷入的是迈克罗夫特的工作麻烦，那他活着的机会将很渺茫。

“开膛手杰克。A”

夏洛克一顿，他知道安西娅发出这条短信将要付出的代价。现在有人故意效仿开膛手杰克的作案手法引发恐慌，再嫁祸给迈克罗夫特，方法虽然老套，但一旦被捅到媒体，迈克罗夫特和圆场的声望将大受质疑……

等等。

“他们现在在开什么会？有关俄罗斯？SH”

“无可奉告。A”安西娅惊讶于夏洛克的政治敏感，她知道她的老板不可能告诉过除了她以外的任何人他最近在查的事。

但是站在街角昏黄的路灯下的夏洛克从她的字里行间已经得知了一切。

**

圣凯瑟琳船坞。

顺着麦克米连探长的线索，雷斯垂德举着枪--还好它没有按照规定被及时没收，来到船坞后方一个废弃的仓库。

凭借多年的侦缉经验，雷斯垂德确实嗅出了这里的不同，整个人都处于戒备状态。

他小心翼翼地走到仓库门口，发现沉重的巨大锁头躺在地上，寒风灌进门缝发出巨大的嗡嗡声，雷斯垂德就势将门缝拉大些，闪身进去。里面很黑，他贴着身后的墙站了一会，眼睛才渐渐适应，可以视物。这时，处于上风口的他，才闻见空气中隐约漂浮着些血腥和腐臭。

前路被巨大的铁柜挡住，只有些许缝隙可以过人，雷斯垂德轻轻地向前走着，拐了几个弯后终于见到点微弱的亮光不由攥紧手中的枪。绕过障碍物，一股诡异的灯油味和刺鼻的腐臭味铺面而来，雷斯垂德不得不缩回头，靠在掩体上深吸一口气再探头出去。

眼前的一幕令他作呕，分不清是动物还是人类的内脏被层层叠叠地悬挂起来，形成一个帷幕，帷幕后面则挂着一具尸体，一具熊熊燃烧的尸体。

“怎么样，是不是很美？”雷斯垂德这才发现火光照不到的角落里站着一个人，随即又看到那具燃烧的尸体后面还跪着一个人，只不过这二人一个在暗处，一个太远，都看不清楚样貌。

阴影中那人渐渐走了出来，“不过可惜，还只是个试验品，身上洒了汽油，总觉得不够纯洁。”雷斯垂德端起手枪比着那人。

“放松点亲爱的，我不会那样对你的，毕竟那只是个试验品。还不够完美。你听说过人体自燃现象么？酒醉或昏睡中的人穿的衣服被火点燃，皮肤被烧脱落，皮下脂肪融化、流出，衣服被液化脂肪浸湿后成了蜡烛的‘灯芯’，而体内的脂肪就像是蜡，源源不断地提供燃烧的燃料，于是尸体就像蜡烛一样慢慢地燃烧，直到所有的脂肪组织都被烧完。多么令人向往的艺术品，甚至骨头被烧裂后流出的骨髓，也含有80%的脂肪，致使它们继续燃烧，直到把骨头也烧成灰烬，甚至比火葬炉烧得还要彻底。从而毫无额外附加条件地完成了尘归尘土归土的循环，简直是太完美了。”那人渐渐走近，雷斯垂德看见他脸上令人不寒而栗的陶醉与疯狂。

“你难道不为我发现这样的美妙事件而高兴么？探长？”

乔瑟夫·特朗普走出阴影，他还特意装扮成现代科学所复原的开膛手杰克的样子。

一切都变得明朗起来，乔瑟夫因为某种原因对迈克罗夫特心生不满，进而假借他所变态般崇拜着的杀人狂魔开膛手杰克的手法作案，再嫁祸给迈克罗夫特。

看来他和夏洛克确实没有想错方向。雷斯垂德举枪示意乔瑟夫不要再靠近，乔瑟夫却疯狂地笑着，“亲爱的探长，我是个来自一百二十年前的幽灵，你的枪无法伤害到我。”

乔瑟夫一步步逼近，雷斯垂德左脚向后退了半步，稳住重心，迅速射向乔瑟夫小腿，雷斯垂德枪法很准，但实事却也如乔瑟夫所说，他只是轻微踉跄了一下，继续向他走来。

而雷斯垂德瞄准他头部准备再次射击的时候，脑后便遭到了重击。

全神贯注对付步步逼近的乔瑟夫，和提防远处火堆后跪着的朝拜者，已经耗去雷斯垂德所有的注意力，丝毫没有防备身后竟然有人突袭。

昏迷之中，他感觉有人将他抬起，他趁乱摸到手机，胡乱按了几个键，祈祷那带着莫尔斯码的短信可以发送至某些聪明的人那里。

 

7.

埃里克·兰谢尔等一众大佬从石室出来，安西娅焦急地盼着迈克罗夫特，可是他和老总迟迟没有出现。

“你着急可以进去看看。”埃里克打趣了安西娅一句，他还是第一次看见迈克罗夫特这能干的女助理如此焦急。

安西娅还是没敢。她不确信老总单独和她老板谈的事情她可不可以听，以及埃里克是否真的是出于好心提出的这个建议。

“安西娅。进来一下。”谢天谢地她老板终于叫她了。她踩着高跟鞋，将手机递给迈克罗夫特，皱着眉头看着他。迈克罗夫特淡淡地看了一眼杰里米发来的探长位置未知的短信，表情上没有丝毫的破绽。

“圣凯瑟琳船坞，乔瑟夫。”安西娅很惊讶迈克罗夫特怎么知道，但随即她意识到她的老板根本没有在说有关探长的话题。她看到大屏幕投影中，乔瑟夫放大的脸，旁边还有几个面孔，安西娅认识其中几个——乌克兰和前苏联的间谍头目。

不过令安西娅欣慰的是，她发现她老板无名指上的戒指回来了。

她目睹过探长对老板的深情，她也知晓老板和他那些个小情人的事，但一直以来，探长都报以宽容和放任，她便觉得没什么，因为那毕竟是他们两口子关起门来的事，二人都可以接受一段开放式的感情和婚姻，那又关外人什么事么。不过她也知道她的老板从来不会对其他人产生像是对待探长那般的占有欲和控制欲。但是乔瑟夫的出现让安西娅一度对她的老板失望，进而让她做出逾越的事情，那就是给探长发了那条“老板这样很过分”的短信。

还好探长终究没有计较过这些。

而今，那枚戒指回来了，她也知晓了无论如何，探长都是老板唯一的真爱。

“如果不能一网打尽，那么就一一杀掉。我们的计划决不能泄露出去。”老总起身。

“是。”迈克罗夫特颔首。他当然知道他们的秘密不能泄露，他们必须确保米哈伊尔·弗拉德科夫当上俄罗斯的总理。

**

“你知道么？想要搞臭迈克罗夫特真的很不容易，而你，也真够能忍的，他都那样对你了，竟然没有一丝一毫的有损你们婚姻的负面新闻传出来。”雷斯垂德被吊在那些个动物内脏中间，姿势像极了那具还在燃烧着并且散发着阵阵浓烟和焦油味道的尸体。不过乔瑟夫却再三保证，他不会被那样对待。

乔瑟夫用手背拂过雷斯垂德的脸颊。

“迈克罗夫特到底阻碍了你们什么？”雷斯垂德当然不相信这只是一场感情纠纷。

“所有。”

雷斯垂德翻了翻白眼。

“你霸占着他那么多年，现在把他甩了，他却连戒指都不肯扔。你到底哪好？”

雷斯垂德诧异这个时候自己竟然还笑的出来，不过他真的很想笑，像那晚做戏给迈克罗夫特看时一样，他说出了：“你真的很不适合当个间谍。”那枚戒指扔不扔从来都无关紧要，他们之间重要的信物，从来也不是那两枚早就不知道换过多少次的戒指。

乔瑟夫的脸上又露出了之前那种疯狂的笑容，收回手，向后退了一步，“我很迷恋你们的开膛手杰克，而你，现在是我最后一个朝圣祭品。”

“最后一个？”雷斯垂德见他又变成了那种癫狂的状态，不禁为自己担忧起来，为了拖延时间，他问了出口。

“对，不多不少，你是第五个。”看雷斯垂德一脸疑惑，乔瑟夫笑的得意，“既然你已经要死了，我就好心为你解答一下吧，你们一直以为只有三具尸体？你还记得你有一份被迈克罗夫特撤回的无头女尸报告么？”

雷斯垂德猛然抬头。

“所以，那种不完美的试验品……”乔瑟夫歪头指向一旁燃烧着的尸体，遗憾地笑笑，“当然不是为你准备的。你值得拥有一份完美的复刻死法。”

这个变态，雷斯垂德试图挣扎一下，但是双脚只有脚尖能轻触地面，双手被绑在头上，让他无法施力。

“不过，百年前的先驱们都只对妓女下手呢，啧，也许我不应该破坏这个规矩。”

雷斯垂德没有忽略乔瑟夫话中人称的复数部分，当然，乔瑟夫显然不是那夏洛克推理出来的六英尺九英寸红色毛发的高大白种男人。此时，两个酷似迈克罗夫特外形的家伙，从两边靠近雷斯垂德。

“我也许应该先把你变成一名妓女，然后再杀掉你。”

说不怕是骗人的，但雷斯垂德此刻最关心的是如何将这三个嫌犯缉捕，显然乔瑟夫执行完开膛手杰克的杀人方法之后，还会用其他的方法杀更多的人，他必须制止他们。

雷斯垂德趁其中一个高大男人过来弯腰脱他裤子的时候，双臂猛一使劲将身体往上带起，右腿膝盖随即磕向那男人的腹部，男人腹部受创，向后退去，上半身也弯折过来。雷斯垂德趁此机会，双腿叉开抬起，夹住那男人的脖子，将男人带了过来，骑坐在他肩膀上左右摇晃，坐高之后他的双手也可以抓紧绳子，带着那个被他夹住脖子的躲开另一个缓过神来的高大男人的攻击。

乔瑟夫此时也回过神来，掏出手枪，朝雷斯垂德手腕打去，因为不管雷斯垂德再怎么躲避，也都是以被绑住的手腕那里为圆心，雷斯垂德手腕受伤，腿上也松了力道，但只不到一秒，他就又不知哪里来的力气，双腿一错竟将身下这人脖子扭断。那人倒下去后，雷斯垂德也跟着下落，脚还没沾地，受伤的手腕就被绳子勒紧，引来一阵钻心的疼，这疼痛带走了身体里最后那点帮他抵抗恐惧的肾上腺素。

血顺着胳膊泊泊地留下来，滴在雷斯垂德夹杂着几根银丝的头发上，雷斯垂德耗尽了力气，低着头大口喘着气，估算着自己还有多少力量用来支配反抗动作，而自己的手腕又距离彻底废掉还有多长时间。

“真是烦人的生物。”乔瑟夫因为不得已打伤了雷斯垂德而生气，那枪伤会破坏尸体的美感。

“其实也不是没有别的办法，我可以再去杀一个人。然后再用别的方法干掉你。”

乔瑟夫示意剩下的高个男子将雷斯垂德放下来。

**

圆场的人全副武装冲进来的时候，只看见一个一袭风衣的男人背对着他们站在扔在燃烧的尸体前。

“举起手来，慢慢转过来。”

夏洛克抬起双手，缓慢地转过来，定定看着圆场特工们身后缓缓进来的指挥。

“夏洛克？”

迈克罗夫特摘下耳麦，示意他的手下们放下枪，各自去寻找线索，自己来到夏洛克面前。

“你怎么在这？”两人同时开口。

不消多说，两人各自想通了一切，互相面色不善地瞪着对方。

“你知不知道，因为你罢了他的职位才致使他没有后援。”

“那么他又是因为谁，才大晚上不好好在家呆着的？”

比起戳人痛处，这兄弟二人不相上下。

夏洛克先别开眼睛，看向脚下的那摊血迹和那个红发高个子的尸体，“看来他彻底惹怒了你的小卧底，让他不顾规则了。”

“他们走不远，给我调出附近所有的监控视频。”迈克罗夫特吩咐着安西娅，可他们都知道，其实这个码头废弃很久了，非常荒凉几乎没有几个摄像头，对于专业间谍，想要避开仅有的那些个还是很容易的。

三小时后，对方圆的地毯式排查有了结果，雷斯垂德已经被送往伦敦皇家医院。

“他左手肌腱断裂，从而挣脱了绑住他的绳子，他干掉了另一个杀手，但是乔瑟夫跑了。他身上还有几处枪伤，昏迷原因为失血过多，不过并不致命。”安西娅低声向迈克罗夫特汇报着。

迈克罗夫特快步走在医院的走廊里，手术还没有结束，夏洛克示意他出来一起抽根烟，安西娅则守在手术室门口，紧紧盯着亮起的红灯。

安西娅知道迈克罗夫特心里还是害怕的，他表面上装得若无其事镇定自如，其实心底还是十分担心探长的，不然为什么他连与夏洛克斗嘴的心情都没有了。

安西娅远远看着站在阳台上的兄弟二人，挺拔的背影十分相似，她不知道迈克罗夫特和夏洛克此时在谈论着什么，也许有关人生，有关生死，也许有关探长，有关家庭，亦或是国家。

突然，安西娅收到一条短信。

“老板，乔瑟夫抓住了。”

迈克罗夫特把还未燃尽的烟扔在地上，随即踩灭，瞥了夏洛克和那还亮着的手术灯一眼，“开始清洗。”然后带着安西娅离开医院。

**

“由于上议院的制度改革，白厅众多政府部门面临危机，进而引发抗议，约300人聚集在议会大厦附近抗议。昨天夜间，抗议演变为暴力事件，100多名“青年”在夜色中焚烧警车、公共汽车和沿街建筑，切断交通，占领高速路，劫掠数十家店铺……”

多诺万警佐为雷斯垂德关上电视，那条新闻已经循环播放了好几次，现在伦敦人人自危，苏格兰场上下也都严阵以待。

只有被免职又受伤的雷斯垂德还能偷得几日闲暇。

“吃水果么？”多诺万拿起窗边果篮中的苹果，回头问雷斯垂德。

雷斯垂德痛苦地摇了摇头，“为什么每个来看我的人都会给我削个苹果，我都快吐了。”

“好吧好吧。”多诺万将苹果放了回去。

恰巧此时雷斯垂德的手机响了，雷斯垂德手不方便，多诺万帮他拿了过来。

“恭喜你。SH”

雷斯垂德扁扁嘴，用完好的右手飞快地回复，“何喜之有？GL”

“稍后便知。SH”

还没等雷斯垂德回复，铺天盖地的短信就涌了进来。

连多诺万的手机也没被放过。

“什么？”多诺万首先尖叫起来，“内政部长牵涉政治丑闻倒台，牵连伦敦警察厅……天，以后，我们该叫你雷斯垂德局长了。”

这次上议院的清洗与改革，牵扯多个政府机构，不仅苏格兰场高层大换血，连皇家检察院，最高法院也不例外。

由一个小小的俄罗斯双面间谍丑闻牵扯出的这场变革，蓄谋已久。

同年3月，俄罗斯大选中，普京以69%的选票获压倒性胜利，连任总统。由普京提名的哈伊尔·弗拉德科夫出任俄联邦政府总理。 

 

8.

此次事件最大的受益人，看似就是因祸得福的格雷戈·雷斯垂德了。

迈克罗夫特的出现，拯救了被多诺万的尖叫搞得头晕眼花的雷斯垂德。多诺万识趣地离开雷斯垂德的病房，并帮忙关好门。

雷斯垂德望向窗外，故意不去看自他醒来，就没出现过的迈克罗夫特。

“G.”迈克罗夫特一身疲惫，甚至连衣服都还是三天前没换过的。发动一场变革只需要一个指令，而善后和清扫则让人劳心劳力。

雷斯垂德还是没有看他，直到迈克罗夫特执起他的手。

迈克罗夫特的手厚实又温暖，小心翼翼地捧着雷斯垂德受伤的那只手，轻轻放在唇边细细吻着。然后雷斯垂德便感觉到无名指处一凉，下意识地看去，那里套着一枚戒指。

“你找到了？”雷斯垂德惊讶地抬头望向迈克罗夫特。

迈克罗夫特为雷斯垂德整理了一下很久没有修剪过、有些长的刘海，雷斯垂德当然没错过迈克罗夫特的无名指上也有一枚同样款式的戒指。

“当然。”迈克罗夫特擅长寻找蛛丝马迹，况且这枚戒指从来不会被雷斯垂德藏了起来，并不是真正地丢弃。

被看破心思的雷斯垂德又负气似的扭头看向窗外，被迈克罗夫特将脸掰过来。

雷斯垂德起先并没有屈服，即便下巴被迈克罗夫特紧紧握着，眼睛也依旧不去看他，不过迈克罗夫特一向耐心很好，就那样静静地看着，不说话却也不放手。

雷斯垂德还是妥协了，看向迈克罗夫特，却又有点游移，“你以后，”雷斯垂德不想屈服，但是又不甘，几欲张口却又缩了回去，迈克罗夫特定定看着他，等着心里千回百转的他开口。“……能不能，别再找那些小情人了？”最终，雷斯垂德还是将话几近哀求地说了出来，他并不是不在意，也并不是放得下。“我是为你好，你看这次多危险，他就要成功地嫁祸给你了。在这样下去，说不定还有下一个，下下一个……”

迈克罗夫特还是定定地看着雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德见他没有反应，心口像冷风吹过一般，认命似的将心里话一股脑地全说了出来，“我快要疯了，你每找一个我就想弄死一个，我杀那两个红发杀手的时候，满脑子想的都是你，恨不得把他们和你一起碎尸万段，这太考验我的人格和警格了，我……”

还没有说完，迈克罗夫特突然一把将他捉进怀里，紧紧搂着。

雷斯垂德不解地想拉开距离看清迈克罗夫特的脸，却没有拉开分毫的距离，“麦？”

一开始，迈克罗夫特只是用那些新来的小探员来发泄他不舍得用在雷斯垂德身上的变态般过剩的控制欲，但雷斯垂德发现后的态度却让迈克罗夫特以为他不关心，不在意。以至于后来他甚至怀疑雷斯垂德一直在他身边并不是出于感情而是习惯，进而难以得到满足的控制欲越发的变本加厉，也正是这样，背道而驰的二人就越走越远。

迈克罗夫特错误地想用那些小情人刺激雷斯垂德，期望他能有些许“还在意”的表现，而雷斯垂德却故意装作“不在意”来宽容迈克罗夫特的所作所为，直至今日二人才将话说清楚，他们都耽误了太多年的时光。

迈克罗夫特嘲笑自己竟然和他愚蠢的弟弟一样不了解人与人之间的感情，不了解雷斯垂德伟大的包容与隐忍。迈克罗夫特嘲笑着自己，脸上却挂着泪。见他又哭又笑，雷斯垂德有些措手不及，不知道是该拍拍他安慰他，还是应该先给他张抽纸。最后，雷斯垂德只静静地搂上迈克罗夫特，安静地呆在他的怀里。

**

苏格兰场新任的局长有一张和善的面孔及一头掺着银丝的黑发。他笑起来很好看，严肃起来也很吓人。他的办公桌上总是摆着两个相框，没人知道其中一个的内容是对兄弟站在苍劲的松树前的合影，另一个则是这位局长和某人在加勒比海的私人游艇上的合影，笑的比艳阳灿烂。

圆场在此次上议院变革中屹立不倒，老总在四位能干的副手帮助下，继续在风暴的中心享受难得的宁静。

某人坐在宽大的办公桌后盯着监视屏幕，屏幕上一个风衣男子从蒙塔古街的公寓中走出来，伸手拦了一辆出租车；另一块屏幕上则是埋头于公文的苏格兰场局长，在偶尔的休息时瞟到桌上的照片，继而笑的温暖。

迈克罗夫特拿起手机，想要给他那位因为升职而突然变得忙碌起来的伴侣发个短信，不过想想还是放下了——他将他所有的控制欲从压倒新特工转嫁到无尽地监视他的伴侣上的这件事，还是先不要让局长知道的好。他可以想象雷斯垂德得知后会如何暴怒又如何报复，虽然有些时候，雷斯垂德的报复意外地有情趣，但迈克罗夫特了解自己永远无法对局长说“不”，他若是要求撤销所有监视计划，自己无疑会答应，但是他再也不想再体验一次对于局长安危一无所知的无措感觉了。片刻后，他按下桌上的呼叫器，“安西娅，去帮我预约一位手腕复健师，以及，确认下皮下定位芯片是否已经准备好。”

**

福尔摩斯庄园在开春的时候终于又迎来了它全部的三个主人，杰里米很高兴雷斯垂德能够回来。虽然福尔摩斯家那两位兄弟之间依旧剑拔弩张，可是知情人都清楚，小的那位已经答应了随哥哥一起进入圆场，兄弟二人还在白厅门前合影，留下了两个同样挺拔的身影和两幅相似的侧颜。

福尔摩斯家年长的那位今天心情很好，向众人表示他要亲自下厨，夏洛克像盯怪物一般地难以置信地看着迈克罗夫特，雷斯垂德则只是笑笑，帮迈克罗夫特套上围裙，然后转身和安西娅聊着天。

“探长，哦不，局长，如果有一天老板倒台了，我能不能去给你当秘书？”安西娅捧着手机，半开玩笑地看着雷斯垂德。

“当然，那是我的荣幸，美丽的A小姐。”雷斯垂德的笑容和煦温柔，看得安西娅一阵小鹿乱跳，急忙找了借口跑出去深呼吸，并且感叹怪不得她家看似强势的老板会赔进去一辈子。

“他这个样子很让人意外？”雷斯垂德坐到夏洛克身边。

“仔细想想也不是不可能。”毕竟迈克罗夫特是个特工，会做点菜来避免在单独任务时饿死，是符合逻辑的。“而在他那样对你之后，你竟然还回来这里，这才真叫我意外。”夏洛克永远也想不明白感情这回事。

“我说过，我们并没有分手，只是我搬了出来，这里还是我的家，我为什么不回来。”

“那么如果有一天他提出了分手呢？”

“像你说的，我也不能什么都听你哥的，不是么？”雷斯垂德狡猾地眨了眨眼睛。夏洛克突然想通了，自己尚有听从迈克罗夫特的时候，而雷斯垂德却一直在牵着迈克罗夫特走，也许真是一物降一物，他那可恶的老哥可能真是斗不过看似温良无害的局长，然后输掉一辈子。

“G.盐在哪？”迈克罗夫特探出头来，雷斯垂德拍了拍夏洛克的肩膀，起身走进厨房。

“这是什么？”迈克罗夫特难得拉高了声线。

“嘿，放轻松，只是一枚硬币。”

“我叫你收好，你就收在盐罐里？”

“对啊，这里最安全。并且每时每刻都能让我想起。”

“你不会想说我们每天吃的盐都沾有这上面的细菌吧。”

“对啊，这样才能确保我们的感情历久弥新嘛。”

“但那很脏。”迈克罗夫特将刻有雷斯垂德侧脸的硬币拿出来，顺手将那罐盐扔进垃圾桶，引来雷斯垂德的抗议。

“你把我的按摩棒藏哪了？”雷斯垂德抢过迈克罗夫特手里的硬币，珍惜地擦擦然后放进钱包。

“同样扔了。”

“嘿，你不能这样，那是我的东西。”

“你的一直都在我这。”迈克罗夫特突然把雷斯垂德拉过来，下半身紧紧贴着雷斯垂德。还嫌不够似的，迈克罗夫特还执着雷斯垂德的手往自己身下探去，被雷斯垂德一拳打开。

“臭流氓。”

夏洛克翻了翻白眼，这两个傻瓜。

爱情里没有谁对谁错，谁输谁赢。安西娅在阳台上飞快地输着短信，指挥着圆场的特工，将曾经在停车场强吻过雷斯垂德局长的女检察官卡洛琳·格林，以收受巨额不明贿款为由缉捕；杰里米在花园里用高压水枪清洗着雷斯垂德局长的新车；厨娘抱起雷斯垂德局长最近新养的腊肠犬，带着它一起嘲笑为了一罐盐而吵得不可开交的夫夫；夏洛克在书房拿起迈克罗夫特交给他的圆场机密档案簿。

隔年冬天，曾在圣诞晚会上笑得令人难忘的查尔斯·泽维尔在一起外勤任务中遇袭身亡。

由此展开一场波诡云谲的圆场谍战。

FIN.


End file.
